


Colour

by Jenwryn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been colouring her hair again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

She’s been colouring her hair again – Alice. Jasper can taste the acid, metallic scent through the crack beneath the bathroom door. He leans against the wall and listens to the sound of her tinkering – the clatter of hairbrushes and the click of small glass bottles against other small glass bottles. Alice needs change, now and then. She’d confided once that shapeshifting would have been a more appropriate Clever Ability than the one she actually had. And he supposes that she can’t exactly change the broader strokes of her life since she’d been drawn and committed to the Cullens.

But then, nor can he, because she can't.

They are hers but she alone is his.

A gust of damp air, and she's smiling at him impishly from beneath a turbaned towel.

“Colour?” he asks.

Her smile blooms. “Have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“I’ll like it,” he says. A shrug, and a touch of his hand to her cheekbone.

She gives him a Look. “See into the future, can you?”

He almost laughs, but kisses her instead, burrowing his face against her skin, and the chemicals of the dye twitching at his eyes. “I don’t need to.”


End file.
